From Trio to Trio
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Just a quick little something that popped into my head. Remus/Hermione/Sirius. Not compliant after book five, obviously.


Disclaimer – I am extremely sad to say that I do not own anything related to Harry Potter; it all belongs to the astounding J.K. Rowling and company. I make no money from this fanfiction.

Summary – Just a quick little something that popped into my head. Remus/Hermione/Sirius. Not compliant after book five, obviously.

This is dedicated to mostly diamond-helen, who showed me that you do not need conversation to make a beautiful story. If you have not already, run to her page immediately and read her story 'The Still of the Night'. And also in dedication to all of you other authors who have written a story outside of your comfort zone.

Massive thanks and love to Crystie, my lovely beta reader. Thanks, Fancypants.

**Warning – 18 and over only please. Sexual content.**

Calloused… soft… rough… gentle.

Hands, two of them. No, that's wrong. Four hands. Yes, there are definitely four.

Caressing… searching… searing… seeking.

No, wait. Six hands? Yes, yes, most assuredly six.

Touching… gripping… trailing… grasping.

Three pairs; two sets of them do not belong to her.

Feeling… ghosting… memorizing… moving.

Where were her hands? Could she feel them? Ah, yes, there… On him. And him, too.

Scruffy… smooth.

Two different textured faces – one for each hand. Those hands thread into sandy and ebony locks, the textures becoming nearly the same. Full and curly versus straight and fine.

Mouths, those _mouths._

On her, kissing. Heat. Lots of heat.

Kissing… licking… biting… screaming.

In that order. One down her body, one taking the top. Tongues penetrating her orifices – mouth and womanhood. Lips are bitten, top and bottom, in sync, and she screams. Not in pain… oh, no, never in pain… but in pleasure… sheer, uninhibited _pleasure_.

Growling… scratching… coming… cleaning.

Once again in that order. Ebony curls are pulled, sandy strands are yanked. The tongue within her quickens, spurred on by her screams. A growl is heard through the room, from the lower one, lapping at her dripping core. Nails scrape down warm skin that is stretched over hard muscle as she comes undone. Burst of light… and the world explodes. The tongue in her mouth is now gentle, as is the one below, collecting the drops of nectar from her body.

Tender… soothing… caring… sweet.

They bring her down from her high with gentle touches and slow caresses that instantly calm her body. Two. There were two of them. One for each side, for each half. Lips, different ones, replace the previous pair, and they are softer… they taste different… a perfect mixture of him and her.

Patience… kindness… tangled… warmth.

They had not gotten theirs. She was well aware. But that was their punishment for fondling her beneath the table at the Burrow. They took it in stride, which was good, because the punishment would have become worse… much worse. They meet at the head of the bed, limbs crossing, and bodies meshing in a familiar way.

Contentment… happiness… sated… _love_.

Three identical sighs fill the room. The two sides of the trio pull the blankets up, covering their naked bodies. The woman shifts between them, getting comfortable. In turn, she looks at each of her men and kisses their lips. Soft and plump, thin and passionate. Many times before, she had devoured their lips, the demeanor of each pair changing depending on the moon cycle. But that was alright by her. She likes switching it up now and again.

Werewolf, Mate, Animagus.

Three pairs of eyes, steel-grey, caramel-mocha, and ocean-blue, slowly slide shut, words of love being exchanged as they drift into a deep sleep. The relationship was uncomplicated, unlike most love triangles. Of course there had been hardships… arguments… heated words exchanged in their ten years together, but that was nothing when compared to the love they share. She had gone from the 'Golden Trio' to the 'Mutt Trio' (as said in the Daily Prophet when they married four years previous). But that was alright, because this was much, _much_ better.

Remus, Hermione, Sirius.

Lovers wrapped in a tangled embrace. Lying in the bed they had bought together. It was nothing but sheer perfection. Nothing short of bliss. Of never-ending laughter… of unadulterated ecstasy… of unhindered love.

Forever… and ever… and ever.

_A/N – So… my first one-shot with no dialogue… What'd you think? Please take just a moment to review! Thank you!_


End file.
